The Boy of Tankery
by Pravda Guy1
Summary: The International Tankery Association just passed the rule that boys can now do tankery. I will not be producing anymore chapters after the series finale: two true hearts, and I give the black devils credit for the alexi character.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is my first fanfic so be kind about it and I already know the Idea is not all that original but there is going to be some very original content later in the story plus some good battle scenes and romantic stuff. **

**Behind the scenes**

**Connal: *pops in* Hey Nonna I heard the news.**

**Nonna: Katyusha is in the vodka sellar drinking apple juice, She thinks its vodka.**

**Connal: Hey Katyusha there is a purge at the airport wanna go?**

**Katyusha: Yes so start up the KV-2!**

**Connal: OK**

**Connal: *starts KV-2***

**Katyusha: To the airport!**

I woke up and rolled out of bed, took a shower, got dressed and ate breakfast afterwards I went over to my girlfriend lennaya's house. This was a good day to take a walk so I decided to not take the 'L' train, when I went to the house she was not awake yet so I listened to the answering machine for her and there was a message from a guy named: Douge, the message said: Hey it's me I can't come to dinner friday because my parents are comming over. A few minutes later Lennaya woke up and asked me not to play that message but I replied: "Really you have another boyfriend. Good bye lennaya." I walked out of the house and thought to myself: "I have wanted to move to another country.

That night I packed my things and gave my apartment back to the landlord, after I got on the 'L' train to the airport and got a plane to pravda. The next day I had arrived in pravda and bought an apartment here on this academy ship that I now decided was home. Monday I went over to the school there, it wasn't bad although it was way better than Chicago schools and the people were way more friendly. At lunch I met a girl 17 years old her name was katyusha, she had short golden blond hair and sky blue eyes. A few seconds later she asked me if I wanted to sit with her and I said: "sure sounds great." 2 minutes later she asked me if I would come over for dinner, I accpted the offer, not too long afterwards I realized that she liked me and why she chose me, I don't know but it still felt good.

On my way to her house I heard my classmates gossip about me being katyusha's boyfriend, one kid said that I had tamed the "blond beast", I didn't say anything until I reached the house. Katyusha greeted me at the door and said "come in", at dinner nonna said "Katyusha has told me all about you and says that you are really a great guy, also how old are you?" "I'm 16 years old and I had just moved here from Chicago." I replied, later after dinner I went home *phone rings* "hello"

"hey it's me katyusha, the International Tankery Association opened up tankery for boys do you want to take tankery?" Connal:"Okay I will take tankery."

The next day was tankery practice so I got up early got ready and headed for school, I saw katyusha on the way and she asked: "are you coming to practice today?"

Connal: "Yes, I have waited for this day for my whole life."

When we had arrived at school we saw nonna and she asked me if I was going to do tankery and I gave her my honest answer then it was off to the tank garage, my place to start off was driver of a T-34/85. After practice Katyusha asked if her and Nonna could come over for dinner, I felt sense I had dinner at their place last night I should host it tonight and it was agreed apon that we shall eat dinner at 20:00 hours. I went by prime star on my way home and got some salads and sandwiches, when I got home there was still 2 hours until they were gonna show up so I prepared the table and watched some TV.

1 hour later *knock knock knock*

Katyusha: "H-Hi can we come in?"

Connal: "Please do."

Nonna: "This is a very nice place you have here."

Connal: "Thank you Secondary-Commander Nonna."

Nonna: "Katyusha is a lot more nice to be around now that your here. Thank you. By the way I think she likes you."

Connal: "Let's eat."

After dinner Nonna asked me: "What happened to your parents?"

and I said: "My parents disowned me when I was 10 because I told them I wanted to drive tanks, afterwards I worked for the mafia but they treated me like family even after I had gotten enough money for an apartment, 4 years later I had met a girl named Lennaya, she was my girlfriend for 9 months until Friday then I packed up my stuff and moved here and I started school Monday and met both of you."

Nonna: "Could you tell us what happened with Lennaya, if it's ok with you?"

Connal: "She was with another guy."

Nonna: "Oh, got it."

Connal: "So Katyusha how did you loose yours?"

Katyusha: "I never had a father that I knew of and my mother was killed in an explosion while working on a T-34, Nonna took me under her wing that very day and I am still thankful even though I don't show it much."

Nonna: "katyusha it might be time to go home now"

Connal: "Bye"

**Behind the scenes:**

**Connal:"Hey were back from the airport."**

**Katyusha:"That was the best purge I've helped with in a long time."**

**Vassili:"Oh hey connal how is everything going?"**

**Connal:"Not so good, say can you help a friend out *gets dragged to KV-2***

**~KV-2~**

**Katyusha:"Do you want to try something cool *smile*?"**

**Connal:"Oh s*** *faints to floor***

**Katyusha:"*runs inside* Nonna! Connal just fainted what should I do?"**

**Nonna:"He'll be fine just give him a few minutes. *turns to crowd* reviews and comments are always welcome, da"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Behind the scenes:**

**Connal:"*wakes up* what happened?"**

**Katyusha:"I asked you a question, do you want to try something cool?"**

**Connal:"Not really, no."**

**Katyusha:*smile* "Are you sure?"*starts unbuttoning Jacket***

**Connal:*faints to floor***

**Katyusha:"that will work nicely." *starts doing stuff***

The next day at practice was the driving course and as usual the tank crews made fun of me and said stuff like: "I bet he's gay" and "When he grows up he's gonna work in a hair salon" although the favorite was "Connal and Vassili sitting in a tree

k-i-s-s-i-n-g."

This week was rough but next week was the battle against Saunders University High School. The upcoming battle against Saunders meant that we had to work harder and stay here longer, by the 5th time around the course I made myself a cup of coffee sense I didn't like tea. After practice it was guest visiting time, I was only there for a few minutes because Saunders commander Kay wanted to see me.

Kay: "Oh so this is the first boy doing tankery, Just remember we can always use a Colonel Jimmie Leach for our team. Although I hope that he can keep up with the girls, is what I would say if I were Shiho Nishizumi but thank god i'm her or that kind of person. Well I have to get going, see you next week."

Nonna: "We'll show those prissy Americans who's boss."

Connal: "Why do you hate Saunders so much?"

Nonna: "It's not Saunders it's actually more about Kay. Most of the reason is because she is such a good leader and gets along better with people while I'm on the side doing stuff for people that don't even notice me."

On my way home I ran across Vassili and he asked me why Katyusha treats me nicely and I said:"because she likes me and why is because I'm a bit short for my age, not much bothers me and I'm a nice person." After I talked to Vassili I went home and thought to myself: "You know It's just a matter of time before you make it official with her, before you lose your independence, before your life becomes a living hell." *wakes up* "what the hell it's 0400 I must have fallen asleep, but still what a terrible dream but thats not really the way it's gonna go." After I woke up I was still pretty tired so I made coffee got ready and ate breakfast, I decided to get to school early sense today was a practice battle. As I walked to school It started snowing and then the wind picked up then *phone rings*

Connal: "Hello."

Katyusha: "School is canceled today and the power is out in your neighborhood so you, Nonna and Vassili-kun can come over, see you there."

After slowly walking through the snow for an hour I had finally arrived at her house Katyusha again greeted me at the door but their was nobody else there and I asked: "where are all the guests?"

Katyusha: "Oh they will be here soon. Do you want to watch some TV?"

Connal: "Sure."

Katyusha: *turns on TV* "This is a good show, it's about tanks." *falls asleep*

Connal: "Heh-heh That dream made barley any sense, only the first part was true, I'm probably just a little sad over losing lennaya." *also falls asleep*

~45 minutes later~

Nonna: "Hey were here."

Connal: *wakes up* "Oh s***. Hey Katyusha wake up."

Katyusha: *wakes up* "Connal, why the hell didn't you tell me company was here!"

Connal: "I just did."

Vassili: "Hey are you two having a good time?" *starts laughing*

Katyusha: *hits Vassili in head*

Vassili: "Ouch, Lady Katyusha what was that for?"

Katyusha: "Like last week, for being an idiot!"

Connal: "Now that that's over lets watch TV

~later~

Connal: "Hey I'm hungry I'm going to prime star, I'll grab you guys some sandwiches, OK."

On my way to prime star coming up the street, it was a T-34 and the crew asked me if I needed a ride so I accepted the offer. After they dropped me off I bought them some lunch and walked back to the house, by the time I had reached the house it was 14:00. After we ate lunch we just relaxed, later at 18:00 I went back to my apartment to wake up early tomorrow for the practice battle.

**Behind the scenes:**

**Katyusha: *still doing **_**stuff**_*****

**Nonna: "what should we name the baby?"**

**Vassili: "Natalya"**

**Uther *pops in* "Hey where are Connal and Katyusha?"**

**Nonna: "Katyusha said that they were going to do **_**stuff**_**, oh my gosh."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Behind the scenes:**

**Katyusha: *still doing **_**stuff**_*****

**Connal: *wakes up* "Hey I just had the wierdest dream that, holy s*** it's real."**

**Katyusha:"By the time I'm done it'll be the next chapter." *smile***

**Connal:"This isn't how I intended the day would go."**

**Katyusha:"Hehe kinda funny how things work out that way."**

**Connal: *faints again***

**Katyusha:"Looks like the tainted sandwhich worked after all." *continues doing **_**stuff**_*****

The next morning I got up early but not bright and early scence it was 0500 hours but all the same got ready and headed for school. The great thing about today was that today was the practice battle also because I could put my driving skills to work on somewhere besides the driving corse, when I had arrived Katyusha asked the maintenence team if I could work with them, they were glad to teach me everything they knew about tank repair like how to fix treads and how to replace the engine and after 4 hours I got the hang of it. Once that was done it was time for the battle to begin.

~Training ground~

Katyusha: "are you all at your starting positions?"

Tank Commanders: "Yes."

Commander: "Do any of you see any enemy tanks?"

Tank Crew: "no"

Connal: "Yes It's an IS-2"

Commander: "Connal drive infront of it now and zig-zag! Loader we need that gun loaded NOW! Gunner spin the turret to 6 o'colck position and aim at the treads!" *main gun goes off*

Commander: "Team commander Katyusha we just knocked out tank 015 and belive me we couldn't have pulled it off without Tankboy"s amazing driving."

Katyusha: "That's great but help me, Nonna and 2 others are chasing me!"

Connal: "On our way."

Commander: "How do you know where they will be?"

Connal: "Because their tank is being chased they would go into town to use buildings as cover." Commander: "Wow that's brilliant."

It was about 10 minutes before we got to town and then came the hell fire.

Commander: "Katyusha we need to know where you are!"

Katyusha: "By karal marx park!"

Commander: "She's right by the park!"

Connal: "Got it."

Then when I turned the corner the tank hit an icy spot on the road and we almost spun out of controll but I was quick to regain it's grip on the road. Then the enemy started firing at us and I could feel the rounds hitting the front armor only a few inches from me, I was scared but I kept on driving and dodging the attacks while we were shooting them. We were succesful at shooting Nonna's tank and one other, Katyusha's tank shot the other one but then there was a loud crash and we heard the white flag pop up.

Connal: "We just lost didn't we?"

Commander: "Yes we did."

Connal: "But who shot us?"

Commander: *looks to right* "The KV-2"

After our defeat we sat in the tank talking about how we spent yesterday and *phone rings*

Connal: "Hello?"

Vassili: "Hey Connal we're going to deploy can you back us up?"

Connal: "Sorry, our tank got taken out."

Vassili: "Ahh that sucks. Bye." After about 30 minutes the recovery truck showed up and took us and the tank back to the garage. After the battle was over I went over to the tankery store to see about a set of driving goggles, it was a big shop with books, clothes, treads, driving sprockets and loads of other crap, but I just needed some driving goggles. When I went over to the cash register the casheer asked me if these were for my girlfriend and I replied:

"No these are for me."

Casheer: "Oh you must be Tankboy."

Connal: "Yes I am."

I talked to the Casheer for a bit then It was time to go home. Right after I got home I wached TV for an hour then *knock knock knock*

Connal: *opens door* "Oh hey Katyusha."

Katyusha: "H-Hey thank you and the rest of your tank's crew for sacraficing your tank to save mine, even though it was a practice battle that was still really sweet." *hugs connal* "You truly are my hero." *lets go of him* "Well, goodnight"

Connal: "Goodnight"

Katyusha: *walks away*

Connal: *Closes door* After Katyusha came over I just decided to watch TV for a few hours and go to bed.

~Battlefield~

Katyusha: "Alright everybody mount your tanks now, saunders is attacking!"

Rounds flew in every direction while other tanks were disabled our tank was fine but then as a round was heading straight for the open driver hatch on our tank then Katyusha's tank swirved right infront of it, a second later the tank's armor was penatrated and the tank was flaming, I went and got the other tank crews to help put out the fire. All of the tank's crew were still alive but they had to go to hospital for injuries, a few moments later I was riding in the ambulance sitting on the bench seat in the back helping the EMT then all of a sudden the heart rate moniter showed a flatline at that point there was nothing we could do to save her.

Connal: *wakes up* "Oh my god what a bad dream! That was even worse than my last one." Well better get ready for school." Then *Girls Und Panzer opening music plays*

~School~

When I got to school It was time for class, about 2 hours in I had gotten a note that read:

Meet me at the garage after school. 3 Katyusha

Right after I read the note I put it in my pocket and thought to myself: "I think I know where this is going." At lunch Katyusha came and sat next to me and asked: "Did you get the note I sent you?"

Connal: "I did."

Katyusha: "Ok good, see you there" *walks off*

The next three hours were mostly about real life stuff most of which I had learned already but then 15:00 came around once more so I went over to the garage like I said I would. Katyusha was waiting for me at the garage and she gave me something, It was a pocket watch with her picture inside and on the outside it said:You truly are my hero, from Katyusha.

Katyusha: "Do you like it?"

Connal: "Like it, I love it, this is one of the best presents I have gotten from a girl, I mean girlfriend, I mean friend."

Katyusha: "what was the second thing you called me?"

Connal: "Katyusha, there is something I need to tell you."

Katyusha: "What is it?"

Connal: "Remember when I went to save your tank from certain destruction yesterday?"

Katyusha: "Yes I do."

Connal: "and I did it because I like you, I mean I like like you"

Katyusha: "You mean love right?"

Connal: "Umm...pretty much, yeah." *face turns red*

Katyusha: "Wow no boy has ever wanted me before, I also had no Idea that you felt like this about me."

Connal: "Yes I did, But I never had the guts to tell you."

Katyusha: "It's ok I didn't either until last night."

Connal: "How about we go out to dinner?"

Katyusha: "That's fine with me." *smile*

Connal and Katyusha: *walk away together*

Katyusha: "I've been waiting for this day my whole life. Come on, I know of a good Russian place."

~Dinner~

Connal: "Wow this is a really nice resturant."

Katyusha: "See I told you it was."

Waiter: *walks to table* "Hello I will be your waiter tonight and what would the Lady like to drink this evening?"

Katyusha: "A glass of your finest cream soda please."

Waiter: "And for you sir?"

Connal: "I will have what she is having please."

Waiter: "Very well then." *walks away*

Katyusha: "This is really nice that it's just you and me."

Connal: "I think so especally the way that candle makes your eyes sparkle."

Katyusha: "Do you really think so."

Connal: "Well yeah it does."

Katyusha: "It's still hard to belive that we just met on monday."

Connal: "Yes belive me I know, just last week I was riding the metra train to go see my friend alice, she goes to the Great Lakes Academy of Tankery on the U.S. Leage."

Katyusha: "You miss Chicago don't you?"

Connal: "Just a little bit but this place is my newly found home and I wouldn't give this place up even if Lennaya wanted me to come back to Chicago."

Katyusha: "That's some really strong commitment."

Connal: "I guess you could say that."

The rest of the conversation continued like this for about an hour then she asked me about the Great Lakes Academy of Tankery and I said that they were a school that uses early models of U.S. WWII tanks like the M3 Lee and the Stewart. After dinner I had recived a text from my commander that said: Party at my apartment tomorrow night at 19:00. We both aggreed to go then it was time to go home, the next day was mostly me sitting around and playing facebook games but at 18:00 it was time to go pick up Katyusha. After I went to go pick her up it was about 19:00, my commander greeted us at the door and then I went and asked Vassili: "What exactly do you do besides tankery?"

Vassili: "Battle Wars, it's a game similar to tankery but it involves infantry, cavelry, artillery and it sometimes involves tanks but most times not."

Connal: "That sounds neat I might sign up sometime."

After talking to Vassili Katyusha dragged me into playing spin the bottle and got kissed by 5 other girls besides Katyusha, then the other girls got bored and decided to play 7 minutes in heaven with Vassili and then Katyusha dragged me to an empty closet.

~Closet~

Connal: "Why am I in a closet and wheres my shirt?"

Katyusha: "You'll find out soon enough." *Meliscous Smirk*

Connal: "Fine by me, Alice did this to me a few times before, but when I was asleep"

Katyusha: *Starts making out with him*

Connal: *Does same thing*

~30 minutes later~

Connal: "That was better than I expected."

Katyusha: "Hey, you were the best part of it."

Connal: "Oh s*** it's past cerfew, we better get home!"

Connal and Katyusha: *Go Outside and it starts snowing*

Katyusha: "I'm cold." *Leans against him*

*Cops show up*

Connal: "Damn it"

Cop: "You two are under arrest for violating cerfew."

Connal: "Sorry about this officer it's all my fault and she really had nothing to do with this."

Katyusha: *stands there with surprised expression*

Cop: "Okay she is off the hook but I need to see some I.D.

Connal: *gives cop I.D.*

Cop: *works on computer* "Now you are arrested on the charges of being an illeagl immagrant and out past cerfew, so you should probably take a last look at your girl because you are probably getting deported unless you go to court for this."

Connal: "Bye Katyusha I really hope I don't get deported because of this."

Katyusha: "I won't forget you, but I will show up to court if you don't get deported."

*police car drives away*

Katyusha: *starts crying* "This is all my fault and now he's going to get deported and there is not much I can do." *continues crying*

**Behind the senes**

**Connal: *wakes up* "I can guess why most of your clothes are scattered around the floor but why is my shirt off?"**

**Katyusha: "My real question is why wouldent it. I'm getting bored let's go inside.**

**Connal: "I agree, so let's see how Uther is doing with the fanfic.**

**~inside~**

**Uther: "Hey you're just in time to see it"**

**Katyusha: *reads fanfic* "Oh you made the third chapter all romantic and stuff for us, I think it's pretty good."**

**Connal: "calm down it's just a fanfic."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Behind the scenes**

**Katyusha: "Do you think that Vassili has feelings for me?"**

**Connal: "No not really, why do you ask?"**

**Katyusha: "No reason."**

**Connal: "Are you sure, because I could have a word with him."**

**Katyusha: "I'm sure."**

**Uther: "Let's get to the story already!"**

As the car drove away I watched Katyusha sadly crying and I knew I was going to be deported. When I got to the police station they keped me in a holding cell for 3 hours and then I was put in a car and they drove onto a car ferry and an hour later I was at the local jail awaiting trial. My new cellmate was a guy that cought for drinking under aged, he was a nice guy that told me all about how he got here and I told him how I got in jail but after a while of talking I went to bed. The next day I woke up and did nothing until Katyusha and Nonna came to visit.

Katyusha: "I'm so glad you are getting a trial instead of getting deported right away, at least we have a chance at getting them to let you stay."

Connal: "Me too, i'm glad you guys made it over here to see me."

Nonna: "Hey Katyusha can I talk to him for a minute?"

Katyusha: "Okay, I guess so." *walks to other room*

Nonna: "You are in trouble now, not with the law but with me, because I didn't trust you from the start and now you have Katyusha all in a tizzy over you and don't think I don't know what kind of game you are playing and if you make one slip up it's over between you two...understand?"

Connal: "Yes I completely understand."

Nonna: "Good, we will see you at court tomorrow."

After that I went to talk to my new friend and he said: "I bet she's just a little worried about her best friend, after all you have only been here for a week. Another question, why does Katyusha like you so much?"

Connal: "It might be my personality and the fact I'm only 5' 3" tall, which is short for my age?"

Other Guy: "Ok that answeres that but why do you like her?"

Connal: "Mostly Because she me for who I am and you could say I like flat chests better than big breasts."

Other Guy: "Got it, well I hope that the judge is kind to you not like that jerk that sent me here." After we talked for a bit I once again did nothing for ceveral hours and then I went to bed. The next morning I woke up and 1 hour later It was time for court, once I got there the judge called court to order.

~court room~

Judge: "Connal, will you please tell the court why you came to Japan in the first place."

Connal: "Your Honor, why I came to Japan is because life in the states just wasn't working out and because it seems really nice here."

Judge: "I see."

Lawer: "May I call Katyusha to the stand."

Katyusha: "Your Honor, I know my friend here has done something wrong but he has proven that he is a good guy at heart and that he cares about doing right for him and for me."

Judge: "Well that speech does make him sound like a good guy but I want to here other testimonies."

Lawer: "I call Nonna to the stand."

Connal: *whispers to self* "Shit i'm going to get deported."

Nonna: "Your Honor, Connal is a good friend and he is the only other person that would take a bullet for katyusha no matter what and doesn't mean any harm to anyone."

Judge: "Sence I have more important cases to deal with today, I sentence you to 3 weeks of community service and also you need a student visa.

Court is agurned."

Katyusha: "I'm so glad that you can stay here, but what are you going to do when you graduate."

Connal: "Probably get a work visa or marriage visa depending what happens."

Nonna: "Sorry I was so mean yesterday, I realised you are a nice guy after all but really, one slip up and it's over between you two."

After that, I walked with Katyusha to her house and got word that the power lines were down in my neighborhood because of the snow the night I was arrested, then I slipped on some ice and hit my head on the concrete a few seconds later everything went black. The next thing I knew was I was lying on the couch in katyusha's house and she was standing next to me.

Katyusha: "Are you Okay?"

Connal: "What happened?" *sits up* "Oh s***, why does my head hurt so much?"

Katyusha: "You slipped on some ice and got a concusion."

Connal: "What day is it?"

Katyusha: "Tuesday 16:00

Connal: *Gets up*

Katyusha: "Ummm...Connal, you might want some pants."

Connal: *Face turns red* "Ahh...Why didn't you tell me!" *goes to other room*

After that ended I went to go get my clothes from the other room and then Katyusha made us dinner and I helped because I didn't want to look like a jerk. Katyusha was the only girl that I knew was my kind of girl, a girl that liked me for me even though I was far from perfect and said many cuss words aloud, but enough of this balthering on about me and her, at least for now. When dinner was over we watched a chick-flick but the only reason I watched it was that it would have certain _payoffs_ later.

The chick-flick was about a girl that died after dating a lousey guy, it was a lousey movie but I got some payoffs afterwords and they were mostly: She told me her birthday, I got her to come with me to chicago sometime and would let me come here whenever and crash here whenever. The next day was tankery practice and tank repair day.

~Tankery training ground~

Connal: "Do you get why the battle has to on Friday?"

Commander: "It's a school holiday."

Katyusha: "All tanks to your starting points!"

All tank crews: "URA!"

Gunner: "Why aren't you driving Katyusha's tank?"

Connal: "Because I was assigned to this tank!"

Gunner: "Why don't you just go drive to where she is?"

Connal: "Because we are supposted to go to the starting position!"

Gunner: "Then why don't you ask for her to change your assigned tank."

Connal: "Just stop trying to get me to loose my temper so you can tell on me to nonna because i'm just gonna ignore you."

Gunner: "Katyusha is seeing another guy."

Connal: "If she was I would have heard by now and also I can make up stuff about you and have you kicked off the team."

Gunner: "I'll stop now."

Commander: "I just got word that the battle has started. Do you see anything?"

Tank crew: "No!"

Gunner: "I see Nonna's tank."

Commander: "Shoot that bitch."

*Main gun goes off*

Connal: "Where do you want me to drive to next?"

Commander: "Go into the forest, we can find them there and give them a new pair of _shoes_."

Loader: "Wait what, Oh right the sabout rounds." *loads round*

Commander: "Fire at those bastards!"

*Main gun goes*

Commander: "Alright, now we own their asses! Connal I need you to bum rush those other tanks! Faina we need another round in the chamber!

Esfir, spin the turret to the 2 o'clock position...Fire!"

*Main gun goes off*

Connal: "alright where to next...Commander?"

Commander: "Why do I hear a train comming twards us?"

Connal: "Maybe that we're right next to the tracks?"

Commander: "But how there havn't been any trains on the ship sence we were at port a few weeks ago."

Connal: "Wait a minute, it's an armored train!"

Commander: "Drive fast or loose your ass!"

Connal: *Drives away* "S*** it must be the battle wars team!"

**Behind the senes**

**Uther: *turns to crowd* "I give FULL credit to moonlight nightmare 04 for the character Vassili-kun and the idea of battle wars and I say thank you."**

**Vassili: "I like the idea of us having a train, I want to see more of this."**

**Connal: "Do you get why Nonna hates me?"**

**Uther: "Yes but I want the readers to figure out that one on their own."**

**Vassili: "Connal, did you know that Nonna keeps vudu dolls of me you and Katyusha."**

**Connal: "I could belive it."**

**Katyusha: *pops in* "Belive what?"**

**Connal: "That the battle wars team gets a train."**

**Katyusha: "Never thought of it but it does seem like something they would have."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Behind the senes**

**Connal: "F*** look at the time we gotta catch our train."**

**Katyusha: "Ready the KV-2!"**

**Connal: "Da."**

**Katyusha and Connal: *Climb into tank***

**Connal: *Drives away***

**Nonna: "Hey Vassili, were alone, right here." *Sexy smile***

**Vassili: "Hell no!"**

As I drove away I came up with the idea to try to derail the the train.

Connal: "Why don't we just derail it?"

Commander: "Are you an idiot, that'll kill them all! Esfir, I need you to shoot that train!"

*Main Cannon fires*

Esfir: "F*** yeah, we got a hit!"

Connal: "S*** the train got derailed and tipped over when you hit it."

Esfir: "Oh hell."

Connal: *Picks up radio* "Katyusha! The armored train crashed we need to stop practice and get people down here now!"

Katyusha: "On my way!" *Hangs up*

Connal: "I'm going to help the people on that train!" *Goes to train* "Now how do i get this door open?" *Grabs ax off the tank* *Starts choping at metal door* "Wow, it worked."

Katyusha: *Comes up running* "Is everyone okay?"

Connal: "I don't know yet."

Katyusha: "I'm going to start giving orders. Everyone that can walk please go to waiting abmbulances and try to help those that can't walk if you can. Any tankery team members that have taken the lifesaving class or had first aid lessons start helping people."

Connal: "Esfir, I need help carrying people out of here."

Esfir: "Okay, I guess."

As the hours dragged on me and Esfir had to help get the crowds of people to waiting ambulances parked beside the balast of the trackbed while Katyusha was busy giving orders, afterwards me and the girls from the tank maintenence crews had to get the train upright and back on the rails.

~After the crash~

Rukia: "Okay, the train is back on the rails, now we just need to get that old locomotive that we use to move trains when the ship is at port. Who can we trust to drive it?"

Connal: "Why not me?"

Rukia: "Connal, go twards the school's main gate and follow the tracks, there should be a locomotive sitting there, get it here soon."

Connal: "Hey Commander Rukia, why do you have the name Rukia?"

Rukia: "Because my parents liked it. Now go get that locomotive!"

Connal: "Got it." *Walks off*

~30 minutes later~

Connal: "Well what do you know, it's an electric locomotive."

*Climbs in locomotive* *Flips master switch* "Now how do you...why am I talking to myself?" *Flips phantograph switch* *Puts reverser in Foreward position* *Gets train moving* "Well that was...I have to stop talking to myself."

*Honks horn*

~5 minutes later~

Connal: *Applies train brake* *Climbs out of the locomotive*

"Hey Rukia, do you need any help with the adapter coupler?"

Rukia: "Just wrap this chain around both couplers a few times. You are also required to address me by Commander Rukia when we are working on the tankery field."

Connal: *wraps chian around couplers* "Where should I put the train?"

Rukia: "Just put it at the end of the track, but not parked over any crossings, by the way your speed limit is 10 Kilometers per hour."

Connal: "Okay, got it." *Climbs into locomotive* *Gets train moving*

~15 minutes later~

Connal: *parks train* *puts down phantographs* *walks to katyusha's house*

After I parked the train at the end of the track, I went by my neighbor hood to see if the power was back on, unfortuniatly it wasn't so I went to Katyusha's house instead.

~Katyusha's house~

Connal: *Walks in* "Hey i'm here."

Katyusha: "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Connal: "If it's about that road flare in the mail box, it wasn't me."

Katyusha: "There was a flare in the mail box?"

Connal: "I took it out and through it in the dumpster before I walked in."

*Loud explosion*

Katyusha: "That's beside the point. I was going to ask you, do you like any other girls besides me?"

Connal: "In a romantic way, no."

Katyusha: "Well that's good. Anyways sorry for what happened saturday, I shoulden't have taken advantage of you like that."

Connal: "It's fine, water under the bridge."

Katyusha: "Okay then i'll see you tomorrow."

Connal: "Hey Katyusha, why don't we get dinner, tomorrow night, 17:00, at the russian place?"

Katyusha: "Sounds fine to me." *Smiles* "Goodnight." *Walks to other room*

Connal: "Goodnight." *Sits on couch and watches TV*

~The next day~

Connal: *Wakes up* *Takes shower* *Gets dressed*

*Phone rings*

Connal: "Hello"

Vassili: "Hey, Connal, can you haul the train back to the shop and have the repair crew fix it?"

Connal: "How much do I get paid?"

Vassili: "I'll pay you 500 rubles."

Connal: "Deal." *Hangs up* *Walks to living room* "Hey, Katyusha, Vassili paid me 500 rubles to help fix the train."

Katyusha: "That's good, see you tonight."

Connal: "Ok" *Walks out* *Walks to where the train is parked*

~30 minutes later~

Connal: *Gets in the locomotive* *Puts up phantographs* *Gets train to the Locomotive Shop*

~30 minutes later~

Connal: *Climbs out of locomotive* "If were going to haul this train, we need a diesel locomotive to haul it with, instead of an electric."

Alexi: "He might be right, we need something that doesn't need electricity, not all tracks are electrafied."

Rukia: "He does have a point, we should get a locomotive that doesn't use electricity, like an FD20 russian steam engine."

Alexi: "We could move the entire tankery team and battle wars team if we had some railway cars."

Rukia: "It's a good idea, but where are we going to find the money for this?"

Alexi: "The two teams already have 17 million rubles to spare and we could get the rest by getting investors."

Rukia: "We could get the locomotive and some flatcars now."

Alexi: "But how would we get them here in time for the saunders battle?"

Rukia: "We are close off the coast of southern Russia. We could dock there and get that railway equipment."

Connal: "Can we just get to work already?"

Alexi: "Yeah Rukia, the train isn't going to fix itself."

The hours were long and hard, this train was the hardest thing I had ever had to fix, bolt by bolt, nut by nut, we fixed it. We were done, the 8 hour and 6 minute task was finally over, we rejoiced in pride even though we were covered head to toe in a thin layer of greace and soot from the steam engine. A few minutes later, Vassili came with our pay, the 500 rubles. 10 minutes later, I left the garage and passed by the tankery store on the way home, out front there was a Russian Red Army lend lease motorcycle made by Harley Davidson for the U.S. army for sale. I went inside to ask the clerk how much it was, the clerk gave it to me for 500 although it was worth way more, but he didn't know much about these kinds of things, I didn't say anything about it. The clerk gave me the Keys and then I got on it and drove away. The growl of the engine was a clear statement of speed and power, although it was a bit disappointing to find that it only went 65 mph but I had to say the ride was great.

I went to see if the power was back on in my building, it wasn't and there was a sign outside that read: This building is going to be demolished on Dec. 1 2013. I kicked the door in, got my stuff from the building and loaded all that I could in the saddlebags of the bike (Bike is another word for motorcycle) and drove to Katyusha's house. Even though it was only November 28, I still needed to get what little stuff I had out of there until I could find another place to stay, I also found a PPD-38 in one of the saddlebags.

When I got to Katyusha's house, I took a shower and got dressed in my school uniform. A few minutes later it was time, the sun had set, streetlights made the icy streets glitter, the snow started to fall, this was a magical scene but I fealt that something somehow missing. Katyusha got on the motorcycle but I waited for a few seconds and looked eastward but then the silence was broken by the sound of Katyusha's voice.

Katyusha: "Hey do you feel okay?"

Connal: "I'm fine, it's just that...Lennaya is probably having thanksgiving dinner with her friends in that row house thousands of miles away on sedgewick ave., in chicago."

Katyusha: "She almost certainly lost her friends and dumped her boyfriend, she wasn't meant for you and you weren't meant for her, face it she's just a complete b****, so just forget about her and have fun, because your the new transport manager starting tomorrow. We have a new russian FD-20 steam train and some flatcars getting here tomorrow and we need all the stuff for the teams loaded on the train."

Connal: "I guess your right."

Katyusha: "Danm straight! Let's hit the town."

Connal: *Drives away* "These seats are the best."

Katyusha: "How much did you pay for this?"

Connal: "500 rubles, it was a good deal, the bad thing is that the building where I live is getting torn down in two days and I have no place to live." *parks motorcycle* "Getting places is way faster."

The entire dinner was great, the table candles smelled like rosemary and everything had class to the point of the bill costing 100 rubles. Me and Katyusha went to the park after dinner to watch the ocean waves.

~The park~

Connal: "This reminds me of watching the waves in Lake Michigan, just going up and down. On another note, why is Nonna so nice to you?"

Katyusha: "It was on a summer day in 2011 the sun was shining, birds singing, we were on vacation in Moscow, Russia to see Red Square. We were crossing the railway tracks and Nonna gets her foot stuck in the gap between the rail and the crossing. As Nonna is trying to get her foot free, a train comes, so there is a switch right by the crossing, I run up and flip the switch so the train goes onto the other track and the rest is pretty much what you expect.

Connal: "It's getting pretty late, we should probably go home."

Katyusha: "Okay then."

Moments later I heared the sound of gunshots pierce the silence of the empty streets, me and Katyusha rode twards it, she grabbed the PPD-38 from the right saddlebag, we arrived minutes later, gunshots still echoing off the walls of abandoned buildings. Katyusha fired at the shooter's left leg, he fell down in pain, but as it be he commited five murders so I took a rope tied one end to his legs and the other to my motorcycle and dragged the bastard to the police station, whiping him into mailboxes and streetlights when ever I made a turn. By the time we got to the police station he was covered head to toe in blood and he was knocked out, we brought him inside and told the police what had happened. Afterwards, I drove Katyusha home and sleped on the couch.

The next day I woke up, got dressed, got on my motorcycle and drove twards the edge of the ship, the ship was docked at a Russian port, I drove to the railway loading ramps to see what was going on. When I arrived, they were loading a FD-20 steam locomotive and flatcars on the ship. Alexi was there and he tought me how to drive a steam locomotive. After I brought it to the loading track, I went and got my tank from the shed and drove it onto the waiting train of flatcars. The hours were long and boring, tank after tank, truck after truck, gun after gun, even the Katyusha was loaded on.

Katyusha: "Hey, i'm just standing on the flatcar. I'm not riding on it. Get that rocket launcher on here now, or you two are off the team!"

Connal: "Yes commander."

Police Chief: *Walks up* "Hey, you were that guy who brought in that murderer last night. You are like a hero around these parts..."

Connal: "Just tell me who the others were."

Police Chief: "Well we found a T-34/85 parked around the block, but the victims appear to be..."

**Behind the senes**

**Katyusha: "Well, were going back home."**

**Connal: "We just need to go to O'hare to catch our plane home. Hey look, were at Chicago Union Station, we just need to walk to the blue line from here and catch that train to the airport.**

**~At Uther's house~**

**Uther: "Reviews and comments are nessasary and are apprieciated or I will have connal drag you like that guy that killed those people.**


	6. Chapter 6

Police Chief: "...Irine A., Kimberlyn S., Akira Y., Emiko I. and Yuki H."

Alexi: "Oh my god, Yuki is dead! That Bastard! I'll get whoever did this, even if it's my best friend."

Police Chief: "Connal already took care of that, he tied a rope around the killer's legs and dragged him to the station with his motorcycle on a long rope at 65 mph, that guy had the crap beaten out of him."

Connal: "It's true, I whipped around curves at top speed slamming him into cars and mailboxes along the way, I shattered his hip when I crossed the tracks."

Police Chief: "He also died a few minutes after you dropped him off."

Connal: "Hey, can you give us the details later, we have work to do."

After Alexi heared the news about Yuki, the rest of the day he was sad and depressed, it was understandable, he cried on a regular basis and coulden't focus on his work. We had to send him home, a few hours later I went to check on him. He was somewhat normal, but when I asked how he was doing, he wouldn't say anything. I left him alone for a while and headed back for the school for the meeting about tactics.

~The meeting~

Katyusha: "How are we going attack Saunders and Orai High Schools."

Connal: "How are we fighting 2 schools, I thought that it was only 1 on1?"

Katyusha: "It's a two on two, were with anzio."

Rukia: "We need a quick attack. Remember the Orai match last year."

Kathusha: "That's a good idea. We will decide the rest with anzio, everyone go home."

The next day was a early morning, the train was all set and ready to go, alexi was the one to shovel coal into the firebox. The signal gave the all clear and we were on our way, we went down railroad street along with the regular traffic, it seemed strange but the tracks were in the street to share the road ramp with trains. As we went onto the ramp we saw the anzino ship in the other docking bay. We were off the ramp and on land a few minutes later, signals and catenary masts wizzed by, when the passenger trains passed us at speed it was like a loud thunderous clattering of metal wheels. Passengers at stations along the route took pictures with their cameras. The loud rumbling of the steam engine was amazing and as we got close, I saw the occasional school railroad locomotive parked with a train of flatcars. As we got to the station, I sounded the bell which gave a loud clanging sound and alerted the other teams that Pravda had arrived.

The flatcars were unloaded and the passenger cars were emptyed, I drove the train to the siding and saw anchovy standing next to the tracks. I got down from the engine and anchovy comes and walks behind me all the way to camp without saying a word to me and then asks me if I could go have lunch with her team. I accept the offer and bring Katyusha with me to lunch. The food was exalent and the people were friendly too. Hours later as I'm sitting in my tank, the green flare goes up and the match starts.

Connal: *Gets tape player* *Pushes Play* (Music soundtrack: AC/DC, shoot to thrill)

Anchovy: "Alright everyone form up and head for the enemy"

Connal: *Starts driving* "Hey, I see a Sherman 76mm."

Rukia: "Fire!"

*Main gun fires*

Esfir: "Alright, we hit it!"

Rukia: "Theres a stewart advancing fast to the left!"

Esfir: "On it!"

*Main gun fires*

Esfir: "Crap, Orai panzer IV!

*Main gun fires*

Connal: "We have company, the good kind!"

Anchovy: "You look like your driver might need some help, dodging shells that is."

Connal: "I'm glad you're here, that M3 is giving me all kinds of trouble."

Anchovy: "Don't worry about that, I'll handle it. Just go destroy the enemy line of defence!"

I then go to the line of defence and meet up with the KV-2 and KV-6. The KV-6 unleashed a barrage of rockets while I "fixed" the fuel depot and left it as a pile of twisted metal soaked in burning gassolene. The KV-6 soon destroyed all of the M7s with it's many turrets and Katyusha rockets,

we then set off for the Orai school camp.

Rukia: "To the Orai camp!"

Tank crew: "URA!

~Minutes later~

Connal: "There it is, the Orai camp."

Rukia: "There's not a damn person here. Oh s*** it's a trap! I'll get the mine dector."

Connal: "I've got a better idea. *Opens hatch* "Spunkball!"

*Loud explosion*

Rukia: "How the hell did you do that?"

Connal: "It's a little american trick called spunkball. I'd throw spunkballs from the 'L' train into the cars of rival gang members."

Speaker: "Winners: Pravda and Anzino."

Rukia: "We won thanks to the spunkball."

Katyusha: "All units return to base."

Rukia: "Okay commander snowdrift."

Katyusha: "I said not to call me that!"

Connal: "I'll get there as soon as I can."

~15 minutes later~

Connal: "Now the finishing move. Wee!"

Rukia: "Why did you slide the tank like that!"

Connal: "Because it's fun." *Turns off tank* *Climbs out of tank* "Is this commander Miho?"

Miho N: "It's nice to see that boys are doing tankery now, but it took off thanks to you."

Connal: "How many boys are doing tankery now?"

Miho: "About 10,000 worldwide."

Katyusha: *Walks over* "Hi pirozhki."

As the girls continued their conversation, Naomi asked me for some advice.

Naomi: "Do you know anything about how to get a guy to like you?"

Connal: "Shouldn't you ask Saori about this?"

Naomi: "She's an idiot on that sort of thing?"

Connal: "I had you figured more for a lesbian. But, the first step in my mind would be. Make your hair look more...girlish, I guess. *Picks up supermarket magazine* " What the hell kinda crap is this!?

It says that Katyusha is pregnent, no one can prove that...yet. "

Naomi: "Hey, Kay come here and look at this."

Kay: *Starts laughing* "You are up s*** creek without a paddle, my friend."

Naomi: "Connal and Katyusha sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love then comes..."

(Uther: The last part of the song gets a little "M" rated)

Kay: "The secret is safe with us."

Connal: "I'm going to get stuff loaded on the train."

~5 minutes later~

*Loud crash*

Connal: "Alexi! Will you please quit crashing into me when I stop!"

Alexi: "Ser yes Ser! Corperal Butthead. Wait, there's another there's someone driving the staff car."

Anchovy: *Leans out of window* "Hey, Corperal. Do you want a good time?"

Connal: "Not really no."

Anchovy: "Good call, we both have someone, but if you are all alone, take a chance on me."

Connal: "Same here...I guess."

Anchovy: "You're kind of cuite, well bye." *Climbs out of car*

2 hours later the flatcars were loaded and the train was waiting at the station for the members of the team. When the passenger cars were loaded, I pulled the cord for the whistle and sounded the bell. The locomotive gave a loud chuff sound as it started to roll out of the station, I looked back I saw Anchovy waving goodbye, I waved back at her. Minutes later I waited at a red signal for a commuter train to leave the single track section and enter it's station. The signal turned green a few seconds later, The Locomotive belched black smoke from it's chimney as it learched foreward with a 10000 ton train behind it. Then a blizzard rolled in from behind, turning everything into a world of white, I slowed the train down and stopped at the next signal before trying to ask the train despatcher if it was safe to continue. There was no answer, I then got down from the engine taking my empty thermos with me and walked to the dining car.

~Dining car~

Katyusha: "Why did you stop the train?"

Connal: "Take a look outside. We couldn't see 50 feet in front of us unless it was a light of some kind."

Rukia: "Did you ask the despatcher if it was safe to continue?"

Connal: "Yes commander, I did but there wasn't an answer."

Esfir: "How are we going to heat the train?"

Connal: "It's steam heat, if we keep the fire going, steam will be made to heat the train. Everyone should try to get some sleep and conserve there energy for staying warm, we don't know how long it is going to last.

Katyusha: "Can I help with it?"

Connal: "No. I don't want anything to happen to you from the cold." *Hands her his watch* "It's about 20 derees below out there so hold onto it if I die." *fills thermos with coffee* *walks outside*

When I stepped down from the dining car, the cold wind struck me with enormous force and almost made me fall but I made it back in one piece. Alexi mentioned that the signal had shut off after I left. I hung my lantern on a knob and helped Alexi shovel coal into the firebox, through the long cold night we talked as we shoveled and drank a cup of coffee every now and then. A few hours later the light slowly returned, but the storm kept raging on and on until about 10 hours although still no answer from despatch. Alexi went and got breakfast while I shoveled, appon arival of breakfast, Alexi and I stood by the firebox eating dry cereal. The signal lamp suddenly came back on, showing a green signal I blew the whistle and we started on our way back to the port at the speed of 5mph.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Rescue Me

December 25 2013

Sirens wail and lights flash as a firetruck races down the slush covered street followed by an ambulance.

Vladimir: *speaks over the radio: "There is a fuel fire still in progress at the school's tank garage, it's big so nobody goes in that garage. There are also two people hurt that need medical assistance."*

Connal: *speaks over radio: "Okay 10-4."

As the firetruck pulls up on sene a large explosion seems to shake the night sky.

Connal: "Alright Nobody goes into that garage

Alexi: *Parks firetruck*

Everone: *Gets out of firetruck*

Connal: "Alexi and Rukia go get those two people over there to the ambulance. Vasilli and Esfir go get me a 2 1/2 inch hose"

Vasilli: "We got the hose"

Connal: "Okay. You and I will go and fasten the hose to the truck." *Fastens Hose to truck* "Bruce, I need an elkhart brass nozzle on this hose a.s.a.p."

Bruce: *Puts nozzle on hose*

Connal: "Bruce, Vasilli and Esfir, help me with this hose, Rukia I need that water turned on." *Sprays water on fire*

The fire receded in a burst of steam rising high into the dark december sky as I poured the water over the burnt out garage, the call went on for what seemed like hours until I saw two people that were walking by get thrown by an explosion. I asked Bruce to take charge of the hose and rushed over as fast as I could Rukia came running to see what happened.

Rukia: "What Happened!?"

Connal: "We need to get these people to the truck, It's hot as hell from that new fire created by the explosion!"

Connal and Rukia: *Move people to safety*

Connal: *talks over radio "I need two EMS units here now!"

Minutes Pass By and I notice that one of the people from the explosion is Katyusha and the other is Nonna. The ambulances finally get here and the EMTs get backboards and stretchers.

EMT 1: *Gets Electro Kardio Gram Machine* *Starts Shocking Katyusha* "Alright she's got a pulse let's get her on a backboard."

EMTs 1 and 2: *Get Katyusha on a backboard and on the stretcher*

EMT 2: "Hey Fireman We need your help."

Connal: "Okay I'll come with."

It was about two minutes until the heart monitor made the dreaded flatline sound.

EMT 2 : *Initiates emergency breathing*

Connal : *Starts doing chest compressions*

EMT 2 : "Stop the compressions."

Connal : *Stops Compressions*

EMT 2: "She has a pulse again!"

~At the hospital the next day~

Connal: "So How are you feeling?"

Katyusha: "Better than I was."

Connal: "Glad to hear that. So when are you going to be released?"

Katyusha: "The Doctor says I'll be out by the 29th

*pager starts beeping*

Connal: "Got to go , I've got a call."

When I'm outside I ask an EMT responding to the call if I can ride in the ambulance to the call. Moments Later I am in the back of the ambulance sitting on the bench seat. Two minutes later we showed up on sene.

Friend of patient: "Please save her! She just started coughing and fell to the floor!"

EMT 2: "We will do everything we can to save her"

Connal: *Grabs pediatric jump bag* *Runs inside* "She's got a payday candy bar on that table!" *Uses Epi-pen on patient*

Patient: *Starts Coughing*

EMT 1: "Alright let's get her on the stretcher. Good job fireman, you really knew what you were doing."

Connal: "Thanks, I am certified as an Emergency Medical Responder"

Vasilli: "Hey connal, I see you rode with the EMTs this time. Looks like you and them took care of everything before we got here with the truck. I understand if you want to go back to the hospital and see Katyusha, I'll tell Chief Vladimir if you want to get your ambulance time taken care of so you can see Katyusha more."

Connal: "Thanks Vasilli that would be great."

Vasilli: "Ok, See you back at the firehouse on the 1st"

Connal: "Ok, see ya next year."

Vasilli: "HAHA very funny."

~At the Hospital~

Connal: "Hi, got you some flowers"

Katyusha: "Thank you, I like them very much. I've been thinking. The last thing I remember before blacking out after the explosion was hearing your voice and seeing you running up, and the first thing I remember after the explosion was seeing myself in the ambulance and you reviving me when my heart stopped. What I'm trying to say is that...you risked your life to save me and nobody else would have done that for me. I think we should live together."

Connal: "Um...I would love to, it would be easier than living at Alexi's place." *Looks at watch* "The shift change is starting, better go punch that clock and head on to Alexi's house."

~Later That Evening at Alexi's House~

Alexi: "So how did your visit go?"

Connal: "Great, she asked me to live with her. I'm going to move in on the 29th after work."

Alexi: "Cool, maybe she'll ask you to marry her." *Starts Laughing*

Connal: "You might be on to something."

Alexi: "Wait? Are you serious."

Connal: "Yep. I mean I'm no girl expert but it seems possable."

Alexi: "Connal and Katyusha sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G..."

Connal: "Dude, shut up. I'm gonna go out and get some noodles and that soda that has the glass marble from the vending machines down the street, do you want some?"

Alexi: No thanks, I have some ramen noodles and sprite.

~December 29 at the EMS Room in the Hospital~

Dispatcher: "Ambulance Crew 1b you have a patient that needs transport home to 124 Lenin Blvd. from hospital room 312 in the pediatric building." *Walks out of room*

Connal: "We're going to take Katyusha Home."

EMT 2/Tony: "Cool, that's your girlfriend right?"

Connal: "Yep. By the way i'm driving because I hate the paperwork I have to do when ever I'm in back with the patient."

Tony: "Okay. After this do you want to swing by Prime Star and grab some burgers."

Connal: "Sure, that's fine."

Later we were on the way to Katyusha's I played a CD of Greetings from Asbury Park N.J. by Bruce Springsteen and the song: For you comes on. Me being me I turn it up and start singing to it.

Connal: "Princess cards she sends me with her regards

Barroom eyes shine vacancy, to see her you gotta look hard

Wounded deep in battle, I stand stuffed like some soldier undaunted

To her Cheshire smile, I'll stand on file, she's all I ever wanted

But you let your blue walls get in the way of these facts

Honey, get your carpetbaggers off my back

You wouldn't even give me time to cover my tracks

You said, "Here's your mirror and your ball and jacks"

But they're not what I came for, and I'm sure you see that too

I came for you, for you, I came for you

But you did not need my urgency

I came for you, for you, I came for you

But your life was one long emergency

And your cloud line urges me

And my electric surges free

Crawl into my ambulance, your pulse is getting weak

Reveal yourself all now to me, girl, while you've got the strength to speak

'Cause they're waiting for you at Bellevue with their oxygen masks

But I could give it all to you now, if only you could ask

And don't call for your surgeon, even he says it's too late

It's not your lungs this time, it's your heart that holds your fate

Don't give me my money, honey, I don't want it back

You and your pony face and your Union Jack

Well, take your local joker and teach him how to act

I swear I was never that way, even when I really cracked

Didn't you think I knew that you were born with the power of a locomotive

Able to leap tall buildings in a single bound?

And your Chelsea suicide with no apparent motive

You could laugh and cry in a single sound

And your strength is devastating in the face of all these odds

Remember how I kept you waiting when it was my turn to be the god?

You were not quite half so proud when I found you broken on the beach

Remember how I poured salt on your tongue and hung just out of reach

And the band, they played the homecoming theme as I caressed your cheek

That ragged, jagged melody, she still clings to me like a leech

But that medal you wore on your chest always got in the way

Like a little girl with a trophy so soft to buy her way

We were both hitchhikers but you had your ear tuned to the roar

Of some metal-tempered engine on an alien, distant shore

So you left to find a better reason than the one we were living for

And it's not that nursery mouth that I came back for

It's not the way you're stretched out on the floor

'Cause I've broken all your windows and I've rammed through all your doors

And who am I to ask you to lick my sores?

And you should know that's true

I came for you, for you, I came for you

But you did not need my urgency

I came for you, for you, I came for you

But your life was one long emergency

And your cloud line urges me

And my electric surges free" (Yes these are real lyrics)

Tony: "Hey Springsteen, nice singing."

Connal: "Woops I thought the walkthrough was closed. By the way we're almost here."

I turned the corner onto Lenin Blvd. It's a bumpy brick street that's icy in some places so I go slow down that street. A few minutes later we arrived at her house and we put her in her bed. I called dispatch over the radio and told them we are on our way to get lunch.

~After Shift~

After work I took the bus to Katyusha's house because I left my bike at Alexi's house, 10 minutes into my commute I noticed a man on the bus was sleeping. I shook him a couple of times, nothing. I proceded to put on my stethoscope and listened for a heartbeat. There was no sound at all.

Connal: "Driver, Pull over and call an ambulance, this man is having a medical emergency!"

The Bus Driver pulled the bus over and let everyone off, I dragged the man outside and started CPR. The ambulance got here in 3 minutes and they tried to revive him. After the EMTs got him back to life they took him to the hospital and we all got back on the bus. and continued the trip.

I got off 20 minutes later at the 120 block of Lenin Blvd. and walked to Katyusha's House

Connal: "Hey Katyusha I'm here."

Katyusha: "Hi, How was work?"

Connal: *Sits on Katyusha's Bed* "It was Ok, although you made it better."

Katyusha: "Whats wrong? I can tell that there's something you're not saying."

Connal: "There was this guy on the bus I had to do CPR on after shift on my way here, pretty sure he's been pronounced dead by now. I mean I know that CPR is succesful only about 10% of the time, but I guess it struck me harder because of what happened on Christmas when you got hurt at that tank garage fire."

Katyusha: "I really don't know what to say."

Connal: "It's okay you don't have to. I'm gonna go make some ramen noodles. Do you want any?"

Katyusha: "Yeah, that would be nice."

~After Dinner~

Katyusha: "Why don't you lie down and we can watch TV together?"

Connal: "Ok" *Lies down in Katyusha's Bed*

Katyusha: *Turns on TV* "Girls Und Panzer? What's that about?"

Connal: "It's a stupid reality show about girls that do tankery at Oorai, It's so boring and mello-dramatic."

Katyusha: "Okay, we can watch somthing else."

~Two Hours Later~

(Writer: "Don't Hate Me for this.")

Katyusha: "You Know Sense we live togther I was thinking that we can do something that boyfriends and girlfriends do when they live together. How about it?"

Connal: "Sorry, I'm not in the mood tonight."

(Writer: "Welp, I avoided a shitstorm for now."

Katyusha: "Ok I understand, goodnight." *Goes to sleep*

Connal: *Goes to sleep also*


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The day off.

**(Warning: The following chapter contains mildly adult situations which some might view as offenceive or might make them uncomfortable, because of this I will have a recap of the details that I feel are important in the next chapter. Just trying to keep the moderators/admins content.) **(For readers that will venture into this chapter feel free to PM me and say what you think is important.)

I woke up in Katyusha's bed right beside her, a cool sweat covered my body. I had a dream in which Katyusha died in a horrable accident at the firing range. It was all over now and the sun was shining in the window while snow softly falls to the ground. I looked under the covers, my clothes were on, thank god for that, I had no Idea what happened before we went to sleep. I got up and made breakfast, at least it was my day off work I could go get my stuff from Alexi's house.

Connal: "Hey Katyusha, wake up."

Katyusha: *Wakes up* "Wha-What?"

Connal: "Berakfast is ready."

Katyusha: "Thank You."

Connal: "Your welcome. Can you walk? Because you weren't walking yesterday."

Katyusha: "Yeah, I can, no need to worry about me."

Connal: "Ok. I'm gonna go to the school's truck garage and get a 6 ton to transport my stuff."

Katyusha: "Okay, Bye."

I took the bus over to the truck garage, it was a cold and icy morning with a wind that whipped across the ocean. Every time the bus stopped and opened the doors the icy wind pearced the warmth from the heater and left me freezing. "Hurry up and get on!" I thought to myself as each passenger took their sweet time getting on, and as the doors ever so slowly creeked shut I breeathed a sigh of relief.

Later at the truck garage I start to get scared, my mind starts racing and I think to myself "Where the f*** is my turnout gear and my helmet!? I've got to get out of here! Oh my god, what if Katyusha's house catches fire and she's trapped inside!" I start running and searching for a truck, open the door, climb inside and drive out of the garage as fast as possable and almost spin the truck out on the icy parking lot. It seems as if an eternity elapses before the gate opens when it does and I drive out onto the street and I feel better. My anxietys fade away as does my fear and sadness, everything is calm, i'm fine. Later at Alexi's house, I am almost done packing my things onto the truck and I think "Maybe there is something wrong with me? I normaly don't just freak out like that."

Alexi: "Are you alright?"

Connal: "AAH! What the hell was that!? Oh sorry Alexi, I'm just a bit nervous today."

Alexi: "Oh...kay? I guess?"

Connal: "Well, looks like that's all of it, bescides my motorcycle that is."

Alexi: "Ok, be safe and try to get some sleep."

Connal: "Thanks Alexi, I am probably just tired." *Gets in drivers seat of truck* *Drives away*

~15:00 that day at Katyusha's house~

Connal: "Ok, i'm done moving in. What do you want to do to tonight?"

Katyusha: "The ship is docking today, maybe we can go out to a fancy resturant I know of on land."

Connal: "That's fine, I was thinking that we could use a date. I'm gonna go and get my motor cycle from alexi's house."

Katyusha: "Ok, meet you back here."

Nonna: *Walks in* "What's he doing here?"

Katyusha: "We live together now."

Nonna: "Why would you live with him? Let alone why you would even have a relationship with him?"

Katyusha: "Because I love him, that's why!"

Nonna: "Ok, I see just because he saved your life, that means that he gets to live with you."

Katyusha: "If he was able to save yours maybe you wouldn't think so badly of him!"

Nonna: "If he was able, is that just some excuse he told you, because he was too lazy?"

Katyusha: "That's Bulls***! You have no respect for him, he saved my life! If he wasn't there I wouldn't be here!

Nonna: "Is that so?"

Connal: "Nonna! I think you need to leave."

Nonna: "No! Not until you stay away from my best friend!"

Connal: "Do you want me to call the cops?"

Nonna: "Do you want me to say that you assaulted me and Katyusha in a let's say...innaproprate mannor?"

Connal: "What?"

Nonna: "Yep, your career as a firefighter/EMT will be gone up in smoke."

Connal: "You're not serious are you?"

Nonna: "More serious than I'll ever be."

Katyusha: "That's enough, if you go through with this I will ban you from tankery at this school for life!"

Nonna: "You wouldn't...would you?"

Katyusha: "Fraud against another student and framing them of a crime is not allowed in my team, especially if you were gonna frame my boyfriend of assault. Also concider yourself suspended from all extra curicular activities until February 1 2014."

Nonna: *Walks out*

Connal: "Thanks for that, I actually that I was gonna get charged with assault."

Katyusha: "I wouldn't let that happen. Although I wouldn't leave your motorcycle behind, take it with you because Nonna will literaly go Apes*** over something like this."

~That night at the resturant~ *Backround music: Kimbra, Two way street*

Katyusha: "This night was wonderful and I want to ask you something."

Connal: "What's that?"

Katyusha: "Do you think we should get married?"

Connal: "I would love to, but we can't make it legal."

Katyusha: "What about a regilous wedding without making it legal?"

Connal: "That would work because I'm only 15 and you're only 16."

Katyusha: "Where should we do it?"

Connal: *Looks out window* "Holy s***, my motorcycle!" *Runs outside* "Why the hell would someone burn my motorcycle!?"

*Firetruck shows up*

Firefighter 1: *Gets out of firetruck* "Hey, are you okay?"

Connal: "I'm fine, but my motorcycle is trashed."

Firefighter 1: "Sorry about that, I've got to ask you to step back for your own safety."

~On the bus home~

Katyusha: "Are you okay? You haven't said anything sense dinner."

Connal: "No, i'm not okay. I can't imagine why someone would burn my motorcycle."

Katyusha: "Do you have insurance?"

Connal: "No, I didn't get any, I never had the money. Now I'm gonna have to use my academic credits from the Emergency Personel Program to get a car from the school."

Katyusha: "Can you call your boss and tell him you can't come tomorrow?

Connal: "Nope, tomorrow is New Year's Eve so everyone`has to work because of stupid people trying to eat, drink or smoke stupud things."

Katyusha: "Well, I guess you can buy a car on your next day off."

Connal: "I can get one tomorrow before work, i'm working the late shift which is 17:00 to 01:00."

Katyusha: "Sounds like a plan."

~Student affairs office the next day~

Affairs officer: "So you want to buy a car with your acedemic credits?"

Connal: "Yes Mam."

Affairs officer: "Okay" *Starts typing on keyboard* "you are a part of the firefighting career program and currently are working with Pravda EMS for your monthly medical education. Is this correct?"

Connal: "Yes it is."

Affairs officer: "Okay, so firefighting for two weeks plus tankery for one month should get you 1553 extra credits."

Connal: "So what will that get me?"

Affairs officer: "You can get a Hyundai Elantra for 1400."

Connal: "I'll take it."

Affairs officer: *Gives keys to Connal* "Here you go, it's in space 2 in the parking lot."

Connal: "Thanks."


End file.
